At present, the interior trim moldings used to cover most framed openings of a vehicle, such as the fore and aft pillar posts, are made of hard nonenergy-absorbing injection molded plastics material. Future Federal Safety Regulations are expected to require that such trim moldings be designed to absorb energy on impact to offer better impact protection to the occupants of the vehicle in the event of an accident.